


Tales of an Endless Heart

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Series: Dennigail [6]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Dennis Reynolds, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Erotica, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Friends With Benefits, Guilt, Humiliation, Masochism, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Pinching, Platonic Life Partners, Polyandry, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safer Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: "Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliverHoly hands, well, they make me a sinnerLike a river, like a riverShut your mouth and run me like a riverChoke this love 'til the veins start to shiverOne last breath 'til the tears start to wither"- Bishop Briggs, "River"





	Tales of an Endless Heart

Abigail smiles at Braden and takes a seat beside him as he waves to her from where he's sitting at the back of the lecture hall. She sets her backpack onto the floor beside her and unzips it to place a pen and her blue plastic psych 101 binder on the long, continuous desk that spans the row. There are still eight minutes before class is scheduled to start. Braden missed class on Wednesday, so Abby hasn't had a chance to see him since the weekend.

"That was really nice of Dennis's ex-wife to make us all lunch on Saturday," he says with a smile as Abby sits down and arranges her school supplies.

"Ex-girlfriend," Abby corrects. "I don't think they were ever married."

"Oh, I see. Well, they kind of are, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they have a kid together, share a bed, and don't have sex."

Abigail laughs. "Yeah, that's true. What did you think of Brian?"

"He's adorable. I'm honoured to be his fourth best friend."

Abby laughs. "Yeah, he's not shy. Although, he might've thought you were just another kid," she teases.

Braden snickers. "Said the pot to the kettle," he retorts.

"Okay, everybody, start to shut up," the prof announces as he walks in and sets up his slides.

The lecture is actually pretty fascinating, but then, these ones almost always are, due partly to the content and partly to this particular professor's snarky delivery style. He finishes speaking right at 3:20 as he says, "Alright, I'll see you all on Wednesday, and don't forget to finish reading chapter two. Enjoy the weekend."

"It's too bad Dennis had to go to work before we could get up to anything," Braden says to Abby as they descend the grey carpeted stairs. "Although, I guess you and I could've still done stuff. I just wasn't sure if you'd be interested in that, though, so I was a bit too shy to ask."

"Well, he's off tonight," Abby says as they walk out into the parking lot. "Do you have any other classes today?"

"Nope, this was my last one," Braden answers as he follows Abby to her car.

"Okay, well, maybe we could all hang out at my place again tonight?"

"I'm down for that. Um... Would you be interested in doing something tomorrow night, as well? With just me?"

Abby bites her lip as she deliberates on her answer. She'd agree, but she doesn't want to risk leading Braden on romantically. She's already articulated her intentions with him, but it could be a slippery slope to fostering any feelings he may be beginning to develop for her.

"It's fine if you don't want to," Braden says when she takes a bit too long to answer.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to, it's just... Well, like I said, I only want to date Dennis."

"Oh, it wouldn't be a date. We don't even have to go out. Or we could split the bill or whatever if we do. I just really like you as a friend. And, um, I think you're really hot, so... Yeah. I wouldn't mind if you spent the night at my place tomorrow."

Abby nods as she considers it. "Alright," she says finally. "Yeah, that sounds fun. Like a friends with benefits thing?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Okay," Abby says, smiling. "When do you want to meet up tonight?"

"Well, I think my mom's expecting me home for dinner, so I guess once that's done, which'll probably be around 7. I can meet you at your place around 7:30?"

"That works for me. I didn't know you live at home. Your parents will be cool with me spending the night tomorrow?"

"It's just my mom and I, so yeah. My dad was more strict. She'd let Justin sleep over all the time. My dad would've had a conniption."

Abigail laughs. "Okay. Cool. I'll invite Dennis over for that time, as well?"

"Sweet. I look forward to it." He drops his voice to almost a whisper as he says, "That was so hot the way he talked when he fucked my throat. For a straight guy, he seemed really into it."

"He did," Abby says, grinning. "I dunno, maybe he's not entirely straight."

"Well, or maybe it's like "a mouth's a mouth," you know? Do you think he'd be into touching another guy?"

"Well, he's told me that he's not really into guys, so I actually don't know how he'd feel about playing with someone else's dick. Maybe we could find out tonight," she says with a playful grin.

Braden laughs. "Well, I won't get my hopes up. I don't want to push him or make him uncomfortable, but maybe I'll suggest it just to see what he says."

"I look forward to it," Abby says with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

Braden laughs. "You perv," he teases.

Abby giggles and shrugs. "Hey, it's not my fault you guys are ridiculously hot to watch together. Just don't ask him out or anything."

"Oh, I wouldn't. I'm no homewrecker, don't worry," Braden assures, grinning.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. I appreciate that."

"Of course. Well, I better get going. I'll see you in a few hours," Braden says as he begins to walk towards the bus stop.

"See ya!" Abby says with a wave and a bright smile as she unlocks her car and gets in. She texts Dennis once she gets home: Hey, Braden's coming over around 7:30 tonight, and we're hoping you'd like to join 💕

Dennis texts back within a minute: I'd love to, baby :)

He sends another text immediately afterward: Maybe I could come over a bit earlier and you and I could get a headstart 😏

Abby giggles as she responds: I'm down for that. What time were you thinking?

Dennis: After dinner, I suppose. 6:45ish?

Abby: Ok! See you then 😘

She decides to take a shower, in part to be entirely shaved before her boys come over. She puts on a navy blue sundress adorned with cute sunflowers with no underwear, just socks. Efficiency is always welcome, she figures. She reheats the remaining slices of the pizza she ordered last night and pours herself a glass of orange juice while it turns in the microwave. She puts the box in the recycling bin beside the fridge and washes the dishes, then puts them in the drying rack beside the sink after she finishes eating. She flosses and brushes her teeth, then lays down on her bed to read until her phone vibrates on the nightstand with a text from Dennis: I'm here.

She texts back as she gets up to unlock the door: Come on in :)

"Hey, baby," Dennis greets with a smile as Abby swings open the door. "You look nice."

Abby smiles. "Thanks. So do you."

"Thanks. Did you get your story back?" Dennis asks as he sits down on the couch.

"I did. It's in my bag in my room."

Dennis pulls a very worn, tattered paper notebook from the back pocket of his jeans. It's so worn, in fact, that it's folded in half. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he says playfully.

Abby bites her lip. "... Okay. Yeah, okay." She goes into her room, then returns to the living room with a thin handful of papers stapled together in the top left corner. She hands the story to Dennis as she sits down beside him and carefully opens his book. "Nice handwriting," she remarks when she opens it to the first page, which reads, "Dennis Reynolds: An Erotic Life."

"Thanks. Oh wow, nice. Your prof gave you a 98 on this. Must be good," Dennis says when he notices the grade written in red ink beside the title.

Abigail smiles modestly. "Writing's always been my strongest subject. I'd love to do it professionally one day."

"Yeah? That's awesome." Dennis carefully peruses Abigail's story as she silently reads his. He giggles and winces as he says, "Oh, shit. It felt like running over a tree root on your bike? Oh damn, no, wait... It felt about a thousand times worse. Shit. I'm sorry."

Abby blushes and giggles shyly. "Yeah. I really enjoyed everything else, though."

"Wow, this is almost an exact retelling of that day we reconnected." Dennis continues reading until he gets to the end of the story. "Aww, that was sweet. You're a good writer."

"Thanks. Just give me a second, I'm almost finished." Abby closes Dennis's book once she finishes reading it. "You are, too. You have an interesting style. Sometimes you're quite poetic, and at other times you use very casual descriptors that seem a bit comical and almost out of place. Is that intentional?"

"Uh... Yeah. Definitely intentional," Dennis says in a serious tone, but his eyes and expression give him away as joking.

Abby laughs. "Well, it was entertaining nonetheless. Think you'll update it?"

"I doubt it. Unless you want to do that together, maybe."

"That'd be cool," Abby says with a smile, just as her phone vibrates on the coffee table with a text from Braden: Here. She gets up to open the unlocked door and let him in.

"Oh, hey, Dennis," Braden greets with a smile as Abby closes and locks the door. "What're those?" he asks, nodding down at the coffee table and the book and papers atop it.

"Just some stories Abby and I each wrote," Dennis answers as Braden takes Abby's former seat on the couch.

"Oh, cool. Can I have a look?" he asks, picking up Dennis's book.

"Yeah, you can read mine. They're the same genre, but Abby's is a bit more romantic. Mine's pretty much just straight-up smut."

Braden laughs as he flips through the book. "Oh, shit, you weren't kidding. Nice pictures, man."

"Thanks." Dennis grins proudly.

"Can I read yours, Abby?" Braden asks once he finishes reading Dennis's memoir, setting it back down onto the coffee table.

"Well... Yeah, I guess," she permits with a slight sigh. "Dennis already read it, so... Go ahead."

Braden picks up Abby's story and reads it. "Shit," he mutters as he adjusts himself after setting it back down on the table. "That was hot. Really realistic, too."

Abby blushes slightly as Dennis catches her eyes with a knowing grin. "Thanks," she says with a shy smile.

"It really worked me up. Would, um... Would one of you mind helping me out?" he asks, looking directly at Dennis.

Dennis laughs. "Don't push it, buddy. I'm happy to let you suck me off, but I'm not interested in returning the favour."

"What about hand stuff?" Braden asks, mostly out of sheer curiosity.

"Hmm... Maybe. I dunno, maybe we can work up to it. I was kind of hoping to, uh..." Dennis pulls out the same clear, thin bottle of lube he had last time from the front pocket of his jeans. "Was kind of hoping to fuck that tight ass again," he says bluntly, smirking at Abigail.

Abby blushes slightly as she feels her arousal begin to trickle down the inside of her thigh. "Why don't we go to my room?" she suggests, already pushing open the door.

"I've got an ass, too," Braden mutters as he and Dennis follow Abigail into her room.

Abigail flings her dress off over her head and onto the floor, then kicks off her socks, as well, as Dennis shuts and locks her bedroom door. She stands completely naked before both men as they openly appraise her smooth, slender body. Her arousal skyrockets at the fact that she's the most vulnerable one in the room at the moment... which gives her an idea. "Um... Dennis, do you remember the last time we had sex in the hotel?"

"With my fetish shit?" Dennis asks, grinning.

"Yeah. Um... Maybe we could do something like that again?"

Dennis grimaces slightly as he considers it. "I dunno..." he says as he glances at Braden. "It can get a bit intense. It did last time. I don't want to scare Braden or give off a bad impression."

"What are you guys talking about?" Braden asks.

"CNC," Dennis answers.

"Oh, I've heard of that. Yeah, it's basically rape fetish, right?"

"Yeah," Dennis sighs.

"Justin and I tried it once after we stumbled upon a video of it while we were jerking off together. Before we started dating, actually." Braden laughs softly at the recollection. "He's totally gay, so he suggested I pretend to be kind of, like, in denial. Like, that I was bi but didn't know it and still thought I was straight, but that he could tell I was bi and secretly wanted it or whatever. So, like, I still had to resist, but I guess it wasn't as rapey a scenario as it could've been. The video was definitely a lot worse. I, uh... I think we still got off to it, though, since we knew it was fake. The actors were well-known; it wasn't amateur or anything that could've potentially been real."

"Oh," Dennis says, somewhat relieved. "So, you're cool with it?"

"Yeah," Braden says with a shrug.

"Sweet. Are you strictly a bottom?"

"I'm a versatile."

Dennis laughs. "I don't mean for sex. I mean for kink."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, I've bottomed to women in CNC, for instance. They've tied me up while they rode me or threatened me into penetrating them or whatever. Would you be down for topping Abby like that?"

"You mean... pretending to rape her?" Braden asks a bit nervously.

"Yeah. Pretending, exactly."

"Um... Abby?" Braden asks, looking at her with a hint of concern.

Abby bites her lip and nods as she looks earnestly into Braden's jade green eyes. She's so fucking wet. "I'd like it," she whispers.

"Do you want both of us to top you?" Dennis asks.

Abby moans. "Oh, fuck yes."

Dennis grins. "Braden?"

"Um... Okay. Yeah, I, uh... I guess I'll just sort of follow your lead. I've never done this before, so I'm not super confident, but I'll give it a shot. Could be fun, I guess."

"Oh, damn right it'll be fun." Dennis is already rock hard. "So, just so we're all clear on the rules, "Green" means "Good to go," "Yellow" means "Proceed with caution or tone it down a little," and "Red" means "Stop everything." Either one of you can safeword at any time. So can I. Please don't hesitate to do so if you need to, even if it seems like the other two people are enjoying it. Though, on that note, don't safeword on someone else's behalf; part of the game is the sort of... thespian element. If a bottom seems like they're in distress, well, they might just be playing their part really well. Let them. Now, if a top seems like they're in distress, well... then it's probably a bit more likely that they actually are. I'll check in with you if I feel I need to, okay, Braden?"

Braden nods. "Okay. Um, maybe you could sort of boss me around to start, like order me to fuck her or whatever."

"Oh. Okay, sure. I guess that sort of makes you both bottoms, then."

"Well, no, like, I'll cooperate eagerly, but she'll still resist. I don't really know what that makes me. The middle of the, uh... hierarchy?" Braden supposes with a soft chuckle.

Dennis snickers. "Yeah, I guess. Alright. Sure, we'll do it like that. If you're both good to start, say "Green.""

"Green," Braden and Abigail say in unison.

Dennis slides smoothly into his role, his eyes piercing like shards of ice and his voice hard as diamonds as he folds his arms across his chest and orders, "Strip, Braden. Then, I want you to finger Abby a bit while I undress."

Braden undresses while Dennis and Abby both watch him, enhancing his arousal to its fullest. He steps over to Abby and curls two fingers up inside her. He thrusts them easily in her abundant wetness as she moans, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady herself as her knees begin to quiver.

"That's enough," Dennis decides as he unbuttons his shirt. "Grab a condom for yourself and put it on." Dennis finishes undressing and sits on the bed with his back against the headboard, tossing the pillows out of his way as Braden follows his instructions. Dennis holds the lube in his hand and flips open the cap as he beckons Abby over with his other hand. "Abby, get your ass over here, baby."

"But Daddy -"

"Now," Dennis says sternly, startling Braden a little.

Abby gulps nervously as she positions herself in front of Dennis, allowing his lubed fingers easy access to her asshole. She moans as Dennis stretches her with his fingers.

After working his way up to three fingers, Dennis withdraws his hand to coat his cock with lube. He closes the cap and tosses the bottle onto one of the pillows on the floor, then grabs Abby by her hips to lower her ass onto his cock. He thrusts into her, causing her to gasp at the sudden sensation as he continues to lower her until she's sitting in his lap, his cock buried fully in the tight heat of her ass. He shuffles his body down the bed until he's far enough from the headboard to lie down. He places his arms around Abby's torso to pull her body down onto his so that she's lying atop him. He kicks her legs apart with his and holds her ankles apart with his feet, displaying her glistening pussy to Braden. "Fuck our little slut, baby boy. Daddy'll hold her down for you."

Abby moans softly before she can catch herself. "No, Daddy, don't let him -"

Dennis interrupts Abby's protest by wrapping a hand snugly around her throat in warning. "Be a good girl for us and maybe I'll even let you come," he murmurs.

Braden climbs onto the bed, donning only a condom, and holds Abby's thighs apart as he leans his face towards her pussy. Fuck, she even smells wet. He inhales her scent deeply before sticking his tongue out and -

"Whoa, hey. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Braden looks up at Dennis when he speaks. "Uh... I was gonna eat her pussy."

"Did I tell you to do that?"

"Well... No, but -"

"Do as you're fucking told. Stick your goddamn cock in her."

"But Daddy, I would've liked it!" Abby whines.

"And you," Dennis says harshly as he tightens his grip on her throat, "can shut your goddamn mouth and quit your fucking whining. You're gonna take what you fucking get, you ungrateful little brat." Dennis glances up to see Braden's eyes dart nervously around the room. "It's alright," he breaks character for a moment to assure him. "If you check out her pussy now, I bet you'll find she's even wetter than before."

"Holy shit," Braden gasps at the sight of Abby's arousal literally dripping onto the bedding. Practically unable to withhold himself any longer anyway, he shoves himself into her and immediately begins fucking her. The added height of Dennis's body beneath hers makes the angle pretty much perfect.

Dennis begins to thrust his hips, as well, matching Braden's eager pace. He loosens his grip on Abby's throat slightly, but clamps his other hand over her mouth to muffle her loud moans and interjections. He drops his voice to mutter into her ear just loud enough for her to hear, "I'm gonna make you blow me after this. As soon as your little boy toy comes, I'm gonna pull out of this tight ass and shove my filthy cock down your throat."

Abby's not entirely sure if she wants that, but Dennis's evident sadism alone pushes her over the edge. She whines loudly into his palm as she comes hard, her eyes squeezed shut, her body bucking and quivering.

"Shit!" Braden gasps as Abby squeezes his cock with the force of her orgasm. He thrusts fast and hard as he feels his orgasm build. "Ohhhh fuck," he groans as he stills deep inside her and releases into the condom for what feels to him like several minutes. It's almost overwhelming. He pants as he finally begins to soften. He sits back on his heels and pulls out of her, tying the condom in a knot and tossing it into the trashcan. Exhausted, he retrieves a pillow from the floor and places it at the head of the bed. He rests his elbow on it as he props his head up to watch the rest of the scene with genuine fascination.

True to his word, Dennis plants his palms on the bed to push himself back up into a sitting position as he roughly pushes Abby off him, allowing her to tumble onto the bed on her elbows. Sparing less than a second, he pushes her down onto her back and straddles her chest, holding her wrists down on either side of her head. "Open up," he orders as he shuffles his knees forward until the head of his cock is directly above her chin. "Bite and see what happens," he threatens as he slides his cock into her open mouth, gazing into her fearful eyes.

Abby gags at the taste alone. Her eyes begin to water on reflex as Dennis keeps his cock almost fully submerged. Tears roll silently down her temples as she's forced to open her throat. Curious and ever masochistic, she closes her jaw a bit to allow her teeth to scrape painfully along the length of his shaft as he withdraws it with the intention of beginning to fuck her mouth.

"Ow!" Dennis slaps Abigail's face a little harder than he normally would, sincerely surprised by her boldness. "What the fuck! You little bitch!" He's a bit flustered; he didn't actually expect that he'd have to follow through on his ambiguous threat. He tries to think of an idea for a punishment... He grins as he catches Braden's startled, yet fascinated eyes. "You're so eager to be punished?" he asks Abby as he grins darkly at her. "Fine. Braden, jerk yourself a bit and put on another condom."

Braden barely has to jerk himself at all before he's hard enough to roll on the condom. He lays flat on his back, already dripping precome into the rubber.

Dennis gets off of Abby to lie down on his back beside Braden. "Sink that ass back onto my cock," he instructs Abby. "Don't fucking sass me or misbehave."

Abby does as she's told, the tears that still spill from her eyes enhancing the illusion of her fear. She whimpers when Dennis enters a spit-slicked finger into her ass alongside his cock. She whines when he enters a second, then sobs as he stretches her with three as he pounds her with his ruthless cock.

"Braden, get behind her," Dennis orders once he deems her sufficiently stretched. He carefully withdraws his fingers to pull Abby's ass cheeks apart as Braden obeys. "Grab the lube from the floor beside you and then force your cock in here with mine," Dennis instructs, deliberately describing the action in the most intimidating way. Dennis grins wickedly up at Abigail as Braden slicks up his cock. She actually does look scared. She's not safewording, though.

Despite how generously Braden coated his cock with lube, it's still a challenge to enter Abby's already occupied ass. "Sorry," he bites out as he winces in sympathy when he finally manages to penetrate her, his cock extremely snug against Dennis's within the confines of her ass. There's barely room for either man to move.

Abby begins to cry in earnest. Her ass feels like it's literally being torn apart, the muscles burning and aching. It almost hurts as much as when Dennis fisted her. She can't believe how wet she is, though. Honestly, she really wouldn't have thought she was this much of a masochist. She gasps sharply as Dennis pinches her nipples and pulls her down to his chest by her tits, causing her to lean down over him, their faces now extremely close.

The adjustment of her position gives Braden just enough room to move, but unfortunately it doesn't permit Dennis the same mobility. Dennis decides to fit his arsenal with words. The pen is mightier than the sword, after all, and his sword's rather jammed up in its sheath. He whispers harshly into her ear, "That sweet ass of yours is gonna be so fucking loose after this. I don't even know if I'll wanna fuck it anymore." He pinches and pulls her tits even harder as he taunts, "And your perky little tits are gonna start to get all soft and saggy if I keep doing this. It's a goddamn shame, really; you ended up with such nice titties for Daddy to play with."

Abby buries her crimson face in Dennis's neck. "They're not s'posed to be for you, Daddy!" she sobs.

"Oh, fuck, Abby," Dennis moans. "Braden, you've got two minutes to finish. I need to fuck her."

Braden decides to just pull out without finishing. He doesn't need to come a second time. Besides, he doubts he can under such pressure. He gets up to drop the empty condom into the trashcan.

Dennis moves his hands to Abby's hips as he finally resumes fucking her ass. It does actually feel significantly looser, but he compensates for that with speed and force. Unsure if she'll come again, he moans loudly as he allows himself to fill her with considerably more come than he expected while she continues to sob into the side of his neck. He slides his hands up her back to hug her against him as he pants. He kisses her shoulder once his pulse finally slows back down. "You okay, baby?" he asks softly.

Braden sits down beside Dennis and Abigail. "Has she done this before?" he asks with concern.

Dennis meets Braden's eyes and nods. "I care deeply about her, but I also know she's really tough. She can handle... She can handle almost anything. She once told me that there's nothing I could do to her that would make her feel violated. She's been close to safewording before; I think that's the most she's ever objected during sex. She's... incredibly resilient." Dennis swallows thickly as he says with a hint of shame, "You have no idea." He takes a deep breath as he aims to divert his train of thought. He manages to avoid hurtling into the distant past. "I'm so lucky to have her."

"We both are," Braden agrees, smiling warmly. "You are especially lucky to be dating her, though."

Abby lifts her head as her sobs ebb into sniffles. She props her chin upon Dennis's shoulder to smile at her guys, her hazel eyes bright with the remnants of tears. "Um, thanks for coming over, you guys."

Dennis and Braden both giggle as Braden says, "Any time," and Dennis says, "My pleasure, baby."

Abby rolls off of Dennis and gets up to turn off the light, retrieving the other pillow from the floor on her way back into her bed. She climbs onto the bed and trades spots with Dennis so that she's in the middle again.

Dennis lifts the covers up and tucks Abby and Braden in before also tucking himself in. "So, Braden. What'd you think of tonight?"

"I enjoyed it. There were a couple moments that worried me a bit, though."

"Like?"

"Well, were you actually mad when she... What'd she do? Bite you?"

"Scraped me with her teeth."

"Ooh," Braden winces.

Dennis snickers. "Right? I was definitely surprised, but no, I wasn't mad. Didn't think you'd be so bold, baby," he says, turning to smile at Abby.

Abby giggles softly. "Sorry, Daddy," she says coyly.

"Mm. Keep that up in the morning." Dennis yawns. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed this overall. Either of you got any plans for the weekend?"

"I'm sleeping over at Braden's tomorrow," Abby informs with a smile.

"Oh, nice. Like a date?"

"No," Braden answers hastily. "No, I'm, uh, I'm fine without getting romantically involved with you guys."

"We've decided to be friends with benefits," Abby explains.

"Oh, I see. Well, whatever works for you." Dennis yawns again. "Mmm... G'night, guys." Dennis lets his eyes drift closed, succumbing to a deep, peaceful sleep before their "Good night"s even reach his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ references:  
> https://youtu.be/IoKZqDj8qh0


End file.
